Unsaid
by olgouchna
Summary: J'aimerai être un mec normal . . Un type qui peut dormir tranquille sans être réveillé par les cauchemars de ses parents . Mais voilà, ce n'est pas le cas . Je suis Hugo Weasley mais les gens m'appellent plutôt " Le fils Weasley " . Pour eux, je suis le chanceux : célèbre, intelligent, famille puissante, la totale, quoi . Mais voilà, la célébrité a un prix .


Unsaid

Un cri . Perçant . Déchirant . Mon père ? Peut être ma mère .. Oui c'est ça, c'est ma mère .C'est comme ça souvent, je le sais .Ils ne veulent pas me le dire, nous le dire, à Rose et à moi, mais nous ne sommes pas stupides. Eux, oui . Ne pensent ils pas que cela nous rassurerai de voir qu'ils ne sont pas comme les médias les décrivent, des colosses insensibles, que cela nous rassurerai de voir qu'ils sont des humains ? Mais ils pensent que cela ébranlerai nos certitudes les plus profondes, comme si nous avions encore 5 ans et demi . Le problème est là. Rose a 18 ans et est en formation dans une prestigieuse école de Médicomagie à Liverpool et je suis en train d'accomplir ma sixième année d'étude à Poudlard . Je suis rentré pour les vacances de Noël . Rose est venue avec Scorpius le soir du 24 et est resté dormir à la maison exceptionnellement, puis elle est repartie le 25 dans l'après midi . Cela me fait étrange d'être seul avec mes parents car tous mes souvenirs sont avec Rose . Nous sommes très proches tous les deux et son déménagement à Liverpool a été difficile pour moi

. Il n'empêche que je suis content de pouvoir profiter pleinement de mes parents . Ces parents qui nous croient jeunes et innocents, qui espèrent naïvement que à Poudlard, on nous avait confirmé l'histoire qu'ils nous avaient fait gober quand on avait demandé innocemment pourquoi tout le monde se retournait sur le passage de nos oncles et tantes et surtout sur celui de notre oncle Harry et de nos deux parents, celle du méchant Voldemort éliminé par Papa, Maman et surtout Tonton Harry, avec l'aide de notre famille paternelle, de la bande dirigée par Tata Ginny et mon parrain Neville ainsi que l'association dont faisaient partie les parents de Teddy . Mais comme on peut l'imaginer, dès le premier cours d'Histoire de la Magie, j'ai compris que ça n'était pas exactement ce que mes parents avaient raconté . Bien sûr, étant un des plus jeunes Weasley, des informations avaient filtré mais voir les noms de mes parents ainsi que d'une grande partie de ma famille inscrits dans un livre d'Histoire avec le titre « Les Héros de la Seconde Guerre » m'avait troublé plus que ce que j'avais imaginé .

Lorsque j'ai pris conscience de l'énormité de la chose, j'ai parcouru tous les rayons de la Bibliothèque, voyant au passage le nom de ma mère sur la quasi-totalité d'entre eux, et j'ai cherché . Cherché quoi ? Bonne question . Cherché les Héros de Guerre . Pas celui qui me poussait sur la balançoire avant de venir jouer dans la vieille cabane avec moi quand j'étais petit, pas celle qui me racontait d'une voix claire et posée des histoires fantastiques m'initiant ainsi à la lecture, non . Je cherchais les effigies publiques qu'étaient sans le vouloir mes parents . Avant de comprendre . Avant de comprendre que cette histoire racontée avec le plus de précision possible, était incomplète . Que cette guerre, elle était la cause des cauchemars de mes parents, la cause du mot horrible sur le bras de ma mère, des zébrures blanchâtres sur les bras de mon père, de leur air lointain parfois, de leurs échanges de regards , tous deux ou avec Harry, de leur façon de regarder Teddy des fois, quand il change de couleur de cheveux, de cette expression de tristesse évasive qui fait en sorte d'éclipser toute personne autour d'eux,

Je me souviens encore de la première fois où Rose et moi avions entendu un cri provenant de la chambre de nos parents . Nous avions cru que des cambrioleurs avaient pénétré dans la maison . Nous nous étions approché sans bruit et nous avions entendu des sanglots . Et là, nous n'en avions pas cru nos yeux . Mon père, cet homme si fort, cet ancrage, avait la tête enfouie au creux du cou de ma mère et sanglotait . C'était une vision terrifiante . Si marquante que j'en ai gardé un souvenir tout frais alors que c'était il y a plus de dix ans, tout de même . Ma mère lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, le serrait contre elle, jouant avec ses cheveux . Rose m'avait doucement pris la main et nous nous étions éclipsés . Ne trouvant pas sommeil dans ma chambre, je m'étais dirigé vers celle de Rose qui elle non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir . Elle s'était redressé et elle m'avait pris la main, la serrant fort . Nous nous étions endormis ensemble . Au réveil, nos parents avaient fait comme si de rien était . Et puis la vie avait repris son cours .

J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Mes parents reviennent de la cuisine où ils ont tenu un conciliabule durant une bonne demi- heure . Ils se dirigent vers ma chambre. Vite, je ferme les yeux . La porte s'ouvre . Ma mère s'accroupit à mon chevet et passe sa main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés . Mon père m'embrasse sur le front . Puis ils sortent . Et lentement, sans que je puisse les retenir, des larmes franchirent la barrière de mes cils . Je les laissai couler, quelle importance après tout ?

Personne ne les verra, ces larmes . Parce qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils nous font en nous cachant ainsi les choses . Alors je pleure, mon visage se mouille de sel et j'abandonne l'espoir que mes parents soient un jour des gens ordinaires avec un passé ordinaire, qui ne sont pas connus, loin de là, et qui profitent de la vie dans un anonymat exemplaire . Je fais comme si je n'étais pas le fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley, Héros de Guerre, Ordre de Merlin première classe et Membres du « Trio d'Or » comme la presse aime à les appeler, avec Harry, adulés par toute une communauté . Comme si mes parents ne se réveillaient pas dans la nuit en hurlant à la mort, comme si mon oncle n'avait pas perdu son jumeau, comme si j'étais un mec normal avec des parents normaux .

Demain je me lèverai, je sourirai à mes parents, je leur dirait que j'ai bien dormi et je ferais semblant de ne pas remarquer leurs cernes violettes et leurs traits tirés . Je ne le supporte plus . J'aime mes parents mais c'est trop de pression et de douleur . Demain, je craquerai peut être et je ferais une bêtise .

Mais demain est un autre jour .


End file.
